Earth-199999/Characters
Characters by Introduction Expand to see all Earth-199999 characters in the media they first appeared in. NOTE: Live action appearances take precedence over comic appearances. Actual appearances take precedence over mentions. Introduced in Iron Man Introduced in The Incredible Hulk Introduced in Iron Man 2 Introduced in Thor Introduced in Captain America: The First Avenger Introduced in Marvel One-Shot: A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor’s Hammer Introduced in The Avengers Introduced in Marvel One-Shot: Item 47 Introduced in Iron Man 3 Introduced in Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter Introduced in Thor: The Dark World Introduced in Marvel One-Shot: All Hail the King Introduced in Captain America: The Winter Soldier Introduced in Guardians of the Galaxy Introduced in Avengers: Age of Ultron Introduced in Ant-Man Introduced in Captain America: Civil War Introduced in Doctor Strange Introduced in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Introduced in Spider-Man: Homecoming Introduced in Thor: Ragnarok Introduced in Black Panther Introduced in Avengers: Infinity War Introduced in Ant-Man and the Wasp Introduced in Captain Marvel Introduced in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Pilot" "0-8-4" "The Asset" "Eye-Spy" "Girl in the Flower Dress" "FZZT" "The Hub" "The Well" "Repairs" "The Bridge" "The Magical Place" "Seeds" "T.R.A.C.K.S." "T.A.H.I.T.I." "Yes Men" "End of the Beginning" "Turn, Turn, Turn" "Providence" "The Only Light in the Darkness" "Nothing Personal" "Ragtag" "Beginning of the End" "Shadows" "Heavy is the Head" "Making Friends and Influencing People" "Face My Enemy" "A Hen in the Wolf House" "A Fractured House" "The Writing on the Wall" "The Things We Bury" "...Ye Who Enter Here" "What They Become" "Aftershocks" "Who You Really Are" "One of Us" "Love in the Time of HYDRA" "One Door Closes" "Afterlife" "Melinda" "The Frenemy of My Enemy" "Scars" "S.O.S. Part One" "S.O.S. Part Two" "Laws of Nature" "Purpose in the Machine" "A Wanted (Inhu)man" "Devils You Know" "4,722 Hours" "Among Us Hide..." "Many Heads, One Tale" "Bouncing Back" "The Inside Man" "Parting Shot" "Watchdogs" "Spacetime" "Paradise Lost" "The Team" "The Singularity" "Failed Experiments" "Emancipation" "Absolution" "Ascension" "The Ghost" "Meet the New Boss" "Uprising" "Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire" "Lockup" "The Good Samaritan" "Deals With Our Devils" "The Laws of Inferno Dynamics" "Broken Promises" "The Patriot" "Wake Up" "Hot Potato Soup" "BOOM" "The Man Behind the Shield" "Self Control" Introduced in Agent Carter "Now is Not the End" "Bridge and Tunnel" "Time & Tide" "The Blitzkrieg Button" "The Iron Ceiling" "A Sin to Err" "SNAFU" "Valediction" "The Lady in the Lake" "A View in the Dark" "Better Angels" "Smoke & Mirrors" "The Atomic Job" "Life of the Party" "Monsters" "The Edge of Mystery" "A Little Song and Dance" "Hollywood Ending" Introduced in Daredevil "Into the Ring" "Cut Man" "Rabbit in a Snow Storm" "In the Blood" "World on Fire" "Condemned" "Stick" "Shadows in the Glass" "Speak of the Devil" "Nelson v. Murdock" "The Path of the Righteous" "The Ones We Leave Behind" "Daredevil" "Bang" "Dogs To A Gunfight" "New York's Finest" "Penny and Dime" "Kinbaku" "Regrets Only" "Semper Fidelis" "Guilty as Sin" "Seven Minutes in Heaven" "The Man in The Box" ".380" "The Dark at the End of the Tunnel" "A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen" Introduced in Jessica Jones "AKA Ladies Night" "AKA Crush Syndrome" "AKA It's Called Whiskey" "AKA 99 Friends" "AKA The Sandwich Saved Me" "AKA You're a Winner" "AKA Top Shelf Perverts" "AKA WWJD?" "AKA Sin Bin" "AKA I've Got the Blues" "AKA Take a Bloody Number" "AKA Smile" Introduced in Luke Cage "Moment of Truth" "Code of the Streets" "Who's Gonna Take the Weight" "Step in the Arena" "Just to Get a Rep" "Suckas Need Bodyguards" "Manifest" "Blowin' Up the Spot" "DWYCK" "Take It Personal" "Now You're Mine" "Soliloquy of Chaos" "You Know My Steez" Characters by Affiliation Expand to see all Earth-199999 characters grouped by their team affiliations. Avengers S.H.I.E.L.D. Former Unknown Status S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy Former Strategic Scientific Reserve Former World Security Council Guardians of the Galaxy Former Nova Corps Inhumans Defenders Advanced Threat Containment Unit Former US Army Former Kree Asgardians CyberTek VistaCorp WHiH World News HYDRA Former Status Unknown Leviathan Former Category:Earth-199999 Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters